Mark Darcy
Mark Fitzwilliam Darcy, Q.C. is one of the main characters from the Bridget Jones' Diary book and film series. Biography Early Life: Mark Darcy was born to an upper-class family in Grafton Underwood, England to Malcolm and Elaine Darcy. This is inferred this when Mark states that five generations of his family have studied at Eton, a British private school. His father was an admiral in the Royal Navy as implied by "Admiral Darcy". He grew up in the same neighborhood as Bridget and is four years older than her. Their parents are friends and neighbors as well as Mark's aunt, Una Alconberry, being close friends with Pamela Jones. Later life: Mark is a human-rights barrister. He received his degree at Cambridge, where he met his ex-best friend, Daniel Cleaver. In the first book, his law partner is Natasha (who he eventually marries in the 2016 BOOK Bridget Jones: the Baby Diaries) and he is divorced from his first wife after walking in on her having an affair with Daniel only a week after the wedding. Bridget becomes reacquainted with him during the annual Turkey-Curry Buffet, hosted by her mom. A series of events similar to Pride and Prejudice ensue which lead up to the two getting together. "I like you, very much... No, I like you very much, just as you are." -Mark Darcy Bridget Jones Diary Bridget Jones: the Edge of Reason ''takes place during the beginning of their relationship. More events happen that lead to him proposing to Bridget in a characteristically ''Bridget Jones way in the film. However, in the book it is not said that they got married but only implied later on in their lives. The movies and the book split here leaving two ways his life goes 'The Movie Ending: '''Assuming all the events from ''Bridget Jones Baby ''happen before the events of ''Bridget Jones: Mad About the Boy happen, this is what happens. Mark and Bridget initially break up because Daniel tried to take advantage of a drunk Bridget during their engagement party. This event causes Mark to break off the engagement weeks later and leads to him marrying Natasha(book)/Camilla(movie). After the events of the movie/book, Mark Darcy is found out to be the father of Bridget's baby instead of Jack Qwant (or Daniel Cleaver, if you only read the book BJB). Bridget and Mark get married, going on to raise their son William "Billy". The context from BJ:MATB implies that Mark dies two years afterwards in Afghanistan when Billy is two years old and their second child, Mabel, is a few months old. 'The Book Ending: '''Assuming that ''Bridget Jones Baby never happened, Mark and Bridget get married at some point and live together with the interruptions of Mark's lawyer stuff for many years before deciding to have children when Bridget is around 50. While Mabel, their second child after Billy, is still a few months old, a bomb in Afghanistan kills the car that Mark Darcy was riding in. Category:Characters